No title yet
by SharkGurl
Summary: Bella lives with James who was her parents best friend who beats her. Edward is the rich jock who James kidnaps. What happens next? Crappy summary. But good story I think. R and R please. Flames welcome. Rated T for kissage. On TEMPORARY hiatus
1. Just another day

** I was rereading Princess Diaries and I picked up a little plot idea. I'm fairly certain that this plot is original. But even if it's not I can still do it Twilight style. So here goes.**

** Full summary: Bella lives on the wrong side of the tracks with James who was her parents best friend and now he beats her. James gets the brilliant idea to kidnap Edward. We'll see what happens.  
**

**Disclaimer; Don't own Twilight (sad sigh) ={**

**Disclaimer; Pretty sure I came up with the plot, if not well kudos to the original writer**.

Bella POV

A slap to my face woke me up. There above me was a very angry James. I sighed internally and waited.

"Bitch, wake up." He yelled and I slowly stood up, balancing myself on the bedpost.

"Where's my breakfast?" He yelled furiously.

"I was just about to get up and make it." I lied quickly, not quickly enough to avoid the painful fist to my eye. I ran quickly to the kitchen, stumbling and cursing my clumsiness as I did. After I had whipped up Jame's breakfast I darted into my room and winced as I stretched a broken rib I had earned for not getting James a beer fast enough. I walked into the bathroom and began the arduous task of hiding my new and exciting black eye. After I did my best with the new shiner I took a good look at myself in the mirror. My chocolate brown eyes looked back at me and wondered how this had happened. I remembered James from when my parents where alive. He was a great guy, my dad's best friend. That all changed though when my parents died. I shuddered as I remembered the horrific accident that had killed them.

_ "Bella calm down" My dad said, grinning at me, the excitedly bouncing 10 year old. I was going to meet my favorite author Stephenie Meyer. Just then a car careened out of nowhere and hit us. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was my parents holding hands with laughter still frozen on their faces _

I cursed myself for getting lost in my memories and dashed out the door with my keys in one hand. Of course being the klutz I am, I fell wrenching my broken rib and earning myself a shitload of pain. Holding my ribs I limped to my rusted, old, red Chevy truck and started it up. I smiled as I remembered my dad pouring his heart into fixing this thing and teaching me how to care for it.

_ "Now Bells owning a car like this is a privilege not a right." He cautioned me, I just jumped off the truck bed and stumbled, but my dad's strong arms caught me. He laughed and ruffled my hair I grinned at him and my mom suddenly came in the garage and grinned, she jumped in they started tickling me. She and my dad ganged up on me. I couldn't stop laughing as we ran around the yard with me stumbling and eventually we all fell in a heap giggling and I remembered thinking I wish I could have moments like this forever. _

17 years later and I'm pulling into the Forks High parking lot. I raised my eyes heaven-ward as I prepared to deal with another day of hell. Grabbing my bag I stepped out of my truck and grimaced as the movement pulled at my ribs. I sighed as I walked into the building and towards my locker with my hair in my face. Just then I heard a noxious giggle. Whoopee Tanya Denali, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Malloy. The queens of the school were waiting to torture me. I rolled my eyes as the usual, loser and other such comments made their way to me. One of these days someone was going to have to give them a new insult book. I rolled my eyes once more and said

"That the best you have? C'mon girls I've said worse things in my sleep." And in a huff they flounced off towards their boyfriends who were, go figure the school jocks, and the richest kids here. Edward Cullen, Emmett Mcarty and Jasper Whitlock, they were gorgeous as hell but I wanted a guy who had a great personality. I snorted as one of the few guys I knew who had a great personality came up. But he was taken and I didn't mind, Mike and his boyfriend Alexander Credwin were very happy together. **(AN: I couldn't resist lol please don't hate me.)**

"Hey Bella," Came Mike's pleasant voice. I nodded and he gasped, I quickly realized it and tried to hide my bruised face in my hair.

"Run into another 'door'?" He asked, Mike knew about James and the beatings. He was begging me to tell someone, but I couldn't it. I had heard about foster homes, people there were cruel. So I would just be switching beatings. At least here I had a few friends who cared about me. I sighed and walked off to math class.

I never bothered to pay attention to in math class. I just spent it dreading the next one. As the bell rang I wanted to whimper as I plodded to gym class. Once I was in the locker room I dressed quickly in the stall keeping my hair in front of my face. Thankfully Coach Clapp had a hangover and didn't notice my eye. As we took our places to run I braced myself for the pain.

My body didn't disappoint. The running was pure agony and when someone knocked into my side I whimpered. A few moments later somebody bumped into me and a few more whimpers made their way out of my mouth. Finally Tanya's hand came out of nowhere and shoved me, right on the broken rib. I couldn't help the small shriek that worked its way out of my sealed lips as I fell.

** Haha minor cliffy. I will have a title soon I just can't decide yet. So If you guys would be really nice and the hit the pretty little button right down there. Flames are completely welcome. Seriously though please review. Sorry if I offended anyone with Mike.  
**


	2. Authors Note

Hello Readers of this fanfiction. No this is not an update because it's going to take me a little while to get this up and running properly, so I'm putting this story on TEMPORARY hiatus in order to work on my other stories. I will continue, though I promise.


End file.
